


New Neighbors

by Hashtagmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living in his new house for a week, Michael decides to wash his car. It was a pretty good idea considering he ends up meeting his cute British neighbor because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: hashtagmavin.tumblr.com  
> Prompt: Do you take prompts? if so can you do one where Michael and Gavin are washing a car. Fluff or smut, I don't mind.

Michael dipped the sponge back into the bucket of soap filled water. His hands already felt wrinkly and gross.

He wished he would have just gone to a car wash or something, it would have made things so much easier. Obviously it’s too late to back out now since he already has all of the cleaning supplies out, but he can still complain about it, right?

It had only been a week since he’s moved into this little house. After living in an apartment building for two years, he’d finally decided that it was time for a change of pace. He was now the proud owner of an actual house. It was just a little thing with one bedroom and one bathroom, but he loved it.

Now he could scream out in frustration as loud as he wanted while playing annoying video games. He wouldn’t have to hear the loud noises of the apartment next door to him, and curse at them for throwing such loud parties in the middle of the night.

The best part was that now he had a permanent place to put his car. The house had it’s own little driveway, which is where it was now currently parked as he attempts to wash it.

He never imagined himself living in a neighbor hood with white picket fences and children playing hopscotch in the roads. At least, he didn’t imagine himself still being young and single when he did.

At least it’s a nice place. He knows that the people living around him aren’t criminals or murderers. It’s strange but also refreshing to be in an area where everybody is kind to him.

He’s used to living in New Jersey, where people curse at one another all the time, and shove each other out of the way. Moving to Austin was a big leap on it’s own considering how nice everybody was there.

As he scrubs the car with the wet sponge, he wonders if giving up and going back inside to play some Grand Theft Auto IV will get him some weird looks. He doesn’t normally care what others think of him, but it’s nice to be on friendly terms with the neighbors, right? Besides, it’s a hot day in the middle of summer, washing his car with cold water while wearing shorts and a thin T-shirt is probably a lot more refreshing than sitting on his ass inside all day.

It would be quiet if it wasn’t for the sound of kids playing around, yelling in their yards and in the streets. But he doesn’t mind the noise, it’s nice and sure beats the sound of listening to music on his Ipod.

"Hello!" he hears a chipper voice call out.

Michael looks up from his car and towards the source of the noise. Before he even sees the person attached to the voice, he can already tell that they’re male and from Britain. The thick accent laced in with his voice is evidence enough.

The huge grin is the first thing he notices, then the wild light brown hair that’s styled to look like he just woke up out of bed. He kind of looks like some kind of British pop star judging by the skinny jeans he’s wearing, but the goofy expression on his face shows that this man is far from being a popular heart throb.

But he certainly does look the part though. Michael almost wants to scold himself for even noticing how attractive the guy is. His nose it a little too big, but it somehow fits him perfectly, especially when he’s smiling like that.

 _Damn_ , he thinks,  _I’ve seriously looked at this guy for three seconds and I’m thinking bullshit like that?_

"Hey," Michael responds.

"Whatcha doin’?" he questions, leaning up against the white fence with his arms folded on top of it. He looks both interested and excited, as though the prospect of watching a stranger wash their car is just so much fun.

"Uh, washing my car?" he quirks an eyebrow at the question, but the guy doesn’t seem fazed.

He might be attractive, but he’s a total moron.

"Did you just move in?"

"Yeah, like a week ago."

"Top!" he says, and smiles a little wider, "My name is Gavin. I live next door to you."

Michael realizes that the guy isn’t going to go away and actually wants to hold a conversation, so he drops the sponge back into the bucket and walks over to the fence.

"I’m Michael," he shakes Gavin’s hand for a brief moment, and he almost wants to roll his eyes at the dumb social protocol. Gavin doesn’t seem the kind of guy that shakes hands upon meeting a new person, and Michael definitely cannot be classified under people who give two shits about that sort of thing.

"Why are you washing your car all by yourself?" he asks, curiosity gracing his features.

Michael sort of hates that he’s talking to this guy. Mainly because he’s really attractive and is making it very hard to not ask him out on the spot, but also because he’s very curious and isn’t afraid to ask questions.

"I asked my friend Ray if he wanted to come over and help, but he is much more fond of the indoors," he smirks, thinking back over the discussion he had with the guy. He knew asking Ray if he wanted to come wash a car with him was a long shot, and was just being sarcastic when he asked for assistance.

"You don’t have a girlfriend or wife or anything?"

Michael wants to smile at Gavin’s attempt to ask that question innocently. It’s very apparent that this is just to find out if he’s single or not. But hey, if a cute British idiot wants to flirt with him, he isn’t going to be one to say no.

"Nah, not really my style." he hints, giving a little shrug to make Gavin think he finds this topic uninteresting.

"So you bought a house all by yourself?" Gavin asks.

"Yeah, got sick of living in an apartment building."

"I’ve always wanted to live in one of those, it sounds like a lot of fun."

Michael scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Trust me, it isn’t.”

"Really?" Gavin smiles and raises his eyebrows, "You didn’t have friends that lived across the hall from you, where you would get into crazy shenanigans all day and half of you would end up shagging one another?"

"No." Even Michael has to smirk at Gavin’s description, "Real life is not like _Friends_.”

"Bummer." he jokes while chuckling, "Do you need any help?"

"Help with what?"

Gavin laughs, “With washing the car, you minge!”

"What’s a minge?"

He doesn’t respond, and simply hoists himself up onto the fence, throwing his legs over easily and landing on the ground next to Michael.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you wash your car" he says, and then walks toward the still sud covered vehicle. Michael blinks and then walks the short distance to him.

"Why?"

"That’s what good neighbors do, right?"

Gavin reaches into the bucket and takes the sponge that he was using earlier, water drips down from it and ends up splashing onto his pants, but he doesn’t complain.

"No, but I’m sure as fuck not going to complain," Michael says, and begins washing the car with the extra sponge. This is certainly the oddest way he’s ever met somebody new. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you live at that house by yourself?" he gestures to it with a slight nod of his head.

Gavin shakes his head, that smile still on his face, “Nah, I live there with the Ramsey family. Geoff, Griffon, and their young daughter. They’re practically family to me. I’ve lived with them for years and I work with Geoff.”

"So I’m guessing your originally from England then?"

"Yup," he states, popping the p obnoxiously, "Have you always lived in Austin?"

"No, I lived in New Jersey but moved here a few years ago for work."

The small talk continues between the two, talking about pointless things like the area and weather, but then it quickly turns to video games and their discussing their favorites. Eventually it just turns into Gavin saying dumb things he thinks of off the top of his head.

Michael’s laughing the entire time at the dumb jokes Gavin says, or the stupid hypothetical questions he comes up with. They find out a lot about one another in such a short period of time, and Michael is surprised that there hasn’t been any awkward silences.

Usually when you meet a new neighbor it’s awkward or uncomfortable for the first few times, but that seems to be impossible with Gavin. He talks at a million miles a second and about the most stupid things. Michael’s almost certain that most of the things Gavin’s said can be classified under ‘flirting’.

They act as though they’ve been friends for years. Michael doesn’t bother filtering his language like he usually does when he’s around strangers, and Gavin isn’t afraid to act like an annoying asshole. They laugh and mock one another, all while washing Michael’s car.

It’s only when he looks at his watch and notices that they’ve been washing the car for much longer than needed that they finally stop. I guess time flies when you’re having fun. Who would have thought that washing your car with a complete stranger would be fun.

"So is this our first date?" Gavin asks, while Michael fills up a bucket with clean water from the garden hose. It has one of those attachments on it with a handle. When he hears the question he releases his grip on it and then looks up with a raised brow.

"You consider washing the car of some guy you just met a date?"

"Yeah," Gavin shrugs, "Only if he’s really cute."

Michael tries his hardest not to smile or blush at that comment, but it’s practically impossible. He looks back down at the bucket and holds down the handle once again, focusing his attention onto that so Gavin won’t see how red his cheeks are.

"Well, by that logic, then yeah," he tries to sound nonchalant again, "This is a first date."

Gavin laughs, “Aw, you think I’m cute, Michael?”

The combination of that question and his British accent butchering his name, makes him want to strangle the guy. But instead he settles for lifting the hose and showering him with the water that’s spraying out.

When he hears the loud cries and sees Gavin trying to shield himself from the cold water with his hands, he laughs out loud. “Michael!” he yells out, but you can hear the amusement in his voice, “Stop it!”

He finally relents, and drops the hose by his feet, laughing to hard to keep it upright anymore. The water stops spraying out of it once it falls from his hands.

Michael holds his stomach while laughing, the sight of Gavin soaking wet, with that playfully annoyed look on his face is just too much. He looks like he actually is kind of angry, but the situation is just too comical for him to actually take it seriously.

Michael tries to talk through his laughter, but it’s almost to make out. Gavin can kind of pick out the words “You’re drenched!” part way through.

If he didn’t find it so hilarious, he’d be annoyed at the fact that Gavin still looks attractive even when he’s drenched with water.

"Stop laughing! It isn’t funny!" Gavin yells, but even he is grinning.

Gavin’s never been one to hold grudges, and he has to admit that if he were the one with the hose, he would not have hesitated to do the same to Michael. Hell, he wouldn’t have even needed to be provoked like that.

So when he sees the bucket of water that Michael was filling up, he grabs it and holds it up. It’s kind of heavy but he ignores it, knowing that it’ll be worth it if he gets revenge.

Michael’s still laughing when his eyes widen, and he begins backing away. “Don’t you dare,” he tries to sound threatening, but his laughter gives it away, “Don’t you fucking dare, Gavin.”

Gavin giggles mischievously, and takes a few steps towards him.

"I swear, Gavin," he says, trying not to grin, "I will kill you."

He hardly gets the words out before a loud gasp escapes his lips. The feeling of cold water washing over him is enough to make him want to jump out of his own skin. Michael wipes the water away from his eyes as best as he can, and glares at Gavin. He’s standing there, a happily guilty look on his face as he holds the now empty bucket.

"You’re fucking dead." Michael says, and lunges to grab at him.

Gavin makes a loud squeal noise and sprints behind the car. He’s faster than Michael, but he’s also a lot more clumsy. He trips over his own two feet a few times in his attempts to get away.

They can’t hear even the distant noises of children playing anymore, only able to hear their own laughter and playful insults as they run around the car.

They’re like children themselves, running around a car and trying to attack one another as though they aren’t grown adults.

Who would have thought that the easiest way to become friends with somebody was to let them wash your car with you?

Michael stops running when he sees Gavin crouch down. He looks through the window and through the other side, trying to see him, but he seems to have crouched down low enough that he’s completely out of view from this side of the car.

He smirks and begins to call out “Gavin…” in a mocking sing-song tone, while slowly walking. He could easily just run around to that side of the car and attack him, but where’s the fun in that?

When he’s just about to jump out and grab at the guy, he feels somebody jump onto his back.

"I got you, Michael!" he hears Gavin yell out as he wraps his arms around Michael’s neck.

He’s really light, and practically weighs nothing. Michael laughs and tries to reach around his back and grab at him, but he’s so squirmy and won’t stop giggling.

"You weigh like seven pounds!" Michael yells through the laughter.

He wonders if Gavin is this easy to get along with, with everybody else. He’s like the perfect mixture of both annoying and amusing. He wants to smack him upside the head and kiss his cheeks at the same time.

It’s obvious that they’re interested in one another, judging by the previous conversation about dates and physical appearances.

"Well, you seem to be playing nice with the new neighbor."

Both men stop their playful fighting immediately at the sound of a new voice. Gavin’s grip loosens on Michael’s neck enough that he slides off of his back and onto the ground.

They look to the source of the voice and see a man leaning casually against the fence, a smug smirk on his face.

Michael notes the numerous tattoo’s covering his arms, tired looking eyes, and scruffy beard.

"Shut up," Gavin mutters. The two step away from each other a little, as though the distance will disprove any bonding between them.

The man laughs and rolls his eyes, but lets the subject drop. “Hey, I’m Geoff,” he introduces himself, “I live next door with that British asshole.”

"Michael," he says, as the two walk toward the fence. It’s a short walk from the car to the fence that separates the two neighbors yards.

Geoff shakes his hand in a tight grip. Michael wants to wince because he recognizes that handshake. That’s the handshake fathers would give him before he takes their daughter out on a date. The “ _you better not hurt my kid_ " shake. Geoff smiles as though his eyes aren’t glaring suspiciously into Michael’s.

Gavin recognizes the stare down and scoffs, “What do you want, Geoff?”

"Dinner’s ready, so say goodbye to your little friend and come in to eat," he gives a lazy sarcastic grin.

"Okay, fine." Gavin smirks, "I’ll be in, in a minute."

Geoff takes one last suspicious look at Michael before nodding and turning to go back into the house.

Michael raises an eyebrow and turns back to Gavin, “Is he always like that?”

"Nah, just a bit of a moron sometimes." he waves his hand with nonchalance, "He’s a real teddy bear once you get to know him."

"I hope so," he murmurs, flexing his hand to get the feeling back into it.

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t like Gavin, and if he has to get into his overprotective housemates good graces before making a move then he’s willing to do so. Besides, Gavin might be right. The guy seemed okay before he got all threatening and shit.

"So…" Gavin trails off, "I better go inside. But we should do this again sometime."

Michael nods a lot more quickly than he’s proud of. “Yeah, that would- that would be nice,” he stutters, and he’s not sure why he feels so nervous all of a sudden.

"Top," Gavin grins, and then gestures to his house, "Well, you know where I live."

Michael rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, “You make the dumbest jokes.”

He shrugs in return, still grinning widely, “Better get used to it, love.”

"I plan on it." Michael chuckles.

Before he’s even able to register it, Gavin’s lips are on his cheeks, giving him a soft a gentle peck before he leaps over the fence.

Michael blinks, his cheek tingling a little from the contact, and looks over to see Gavin is already to his front door step.

He turns before entering and gives a little wave, Michael can see the blush on his cheeks. “See you later, Michael.” Gavin yells and closes the door without giving him a chance to respond.

Michael chuckles to himself, feeling like a teenager all over again.


End file.
